That Bloody Transfer Student!
by idontknow826
Summary: Arthur is a simple Slytherin student when he is called for a special mission by the headmaster himself; Helping the new American transfer student and his brother at Hogwarts. Just one problem though... the American wizard just happens to be a stupid, bloody wanker! -according to Arthur that is. No pairings, rated T for future Romano, keeping original HP professors (no trio though)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter not Hetalia

Arthur = England

Vlad = Romania

* * *

Arthur walked tiredly to the Slytherin dorms. He had just finished making a complicated potion for Professor Snape as an extra credit assignment, and he had been working far into the night. Walking into the common room however, he found his friend, Vlad, waiting for him. The Romanian smiled, "Hello Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "What do you want Vlad? If it's another trip to the forbidden forest then no thanks. I'm already exhausted as it is," he said grumpily as he threw his books on a nearby table and collapsed in a chair.

Vlad pretended to be hurt, "Aw, but going out to the forest is always fun!"

"Just because you're part vampire does not mean all of us are nocturnal," Arthur grunted. His friend just chuckled at the rough response.

"True, true, but that's not what I'm down here for."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Vlad and stared at him through tired, but curious eyes.

"I'm here to deliver a message," he continued, "from our very own headmaster."

Arthur stood up at this, "What? But why would Professor Dumbledore want to send me a message, and have _you_ deliver it?" Vlad's face fell and he scowled at the last part.

"Gee, thanks Arthur," he said sarcastically, "and it's not just for you, it's for both of us, and Lukas."

Arthur was now more than just intrigued, he was excited. "Well, then, let's go!" He started running to the common room entrance that leads to the halls, only to hear a distant "Locomotor Mortis" and suddenly feeling his legs stick straight together, causing him to fall forwards flat on his face. Groaning at the pain on his head, he lifted his torso up and turned slightly to glare at Vlad, who was chuckling at the sight of his friend.

"Hold up there a moment, Arthur," he said, "I thought you said you were tired just a minute ago."

Arthur huffed at the sentence. Vlad just clicked his tongue, as if disciplining a student, "Patience my friend. Besides, we're meant to meet him tomorrow anyways."

"Ugh, fine. I'll wait. Now get me out of this curse, I left my wand on the table," Arthur said indignantly. Vlad countered the curse and he soon felt his legs come apart. When he was standing again, he walked with his friend to the dorm rooms, wondering about what exactly the headmaster wanted him and his friends for.

* * *

Hiya! Author here! Now, just to make things clear, I will be including the original professors (Dumbledore; McGonagall; etc.), but I won't be including the main trio nor the Harry Potter student cast (Harry; Ron; Hermoine; Draco; etc.). It will be strictly Hetalia cast. Along with some possible evil characters (Oooh... Foreshadow~?) Also I will be using human names. Anyway, R&amp;R please!


	2. Chapter 1: The newcomers

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia

Lukas = Norway

Matthias = Denmark

Matthew = Canada

Alfred = America

Amelia = Nyo!America (Fem!America)

* * *

"…thur…"

"..Arthur…."

"…Arthur!"

"Arthur!"

The mentioned student jolted awake in his bed to see Vlad hovering above him.

"Finally! I thought I would have to cast the Levicorpus spell on you soon," Vlad said with a slight pout. Arthur grumbled at the Romanian for saying such a thing. Not noticing this, Vlad spoke on, "Anyway, come on! If you don't hurry we won't be able to get breakfast!" running to the half-awake blond, Vlad began dragging him out of bed, much to the other's discomfort and irritation.

"Alright! Alright! You can bloody stop now!" Arthur shouted as he tossed a pillow at Vlad, "Now let me get dressed you git, I'll meet you in the common rooms later."

Vlad crossed his arms, "You better hurry. Lukas is waiting for us." And with that, he walked out of the dorms, leaving Arthur to his privacy. Arthur grumbled to himself as he dressed, muttering things like, "stupid git," and, "how do I even put up with him?" Finally, putting on his green and black robe, finished getting ready and swiftly walked out of the dorms.

"I know what you were saying about me, I could hear you," Vlad said as soon as Arthur walked into his sight.

"No you couldn't. Super hearing is only something from the legends, you told me yourself," Arthur said casually. Vlad cursed.

"D****t, I should really keep my mouth shut."

"I couldn't agree more."

They were in the hallways now, walking side by side to the Great Hall. Up ahead, Lukas was waiting for them. The Norwegian Ravenclaw was currently occupied by a book, whilst ignoring an obnoxious Gryffindor blabbering on next to him. When Lukas noticed Vlad and Arthur approach, he suddenly grabbed the chatting teen next to him by the tie, muttering, "Stupid Dane." Then, letting go and allowing the boy to catch his breath, he walked to meet the others. "Matthias bothering you again, Lukas?" Arthur asked him. Lukas nodded.

"When is he not?" Vlad laughed. With that, all three walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, ignoring Matthias who ran quickly past them.

Quickly eating up his eggs and sausage, Arthur looked up to see the mail come in. Seeing his own barn owl flying in, his eyes lit up, for the graceful bird had within her talons a small letter. The bird landed near his plate and held out her foot patiently. Arthur untied the letter from her leg and thanked her by gently stroking her feathers. Once the owl flew away, Arthur eagerly opened the letter.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I hope you're eating well and taking good care. I don't care if you're already in your 3__rd__ year; you need to watch after yourself! Anyways, that's not what I'm writing to you about. I'm writing to you about your cousins from America. They should be joining you soon, something happened over there so your Aunt Amelia is sending them to live with us. I don't know- my little sister always has been a bit crazy…_

_ Love,_

_ Mum_

Arthur groaned in annoyance at the first few sentences of the letter, for Vlad and Lukas were currently reading that part and snickering (well, mostly Vlad). He didn't really care for the last part about his cousins, he never met them before, and he didn't even know they lived in America. Nor did he know what his mother meant by saying 'they should be joining you soon'. He didn't really care about that though, and he didn't give it another thought as he finished his breakfast.

*Small time skip brought to you by Denmark as a beater in Quidditch*

Several classes later, Arthur and Vlad were walking out of the Herbology greenhouses when Lukas quickly ran to them at breakneck speed. Vlad freaked when he saw this and panicked instantly, throwing all his things in the air and nearly hitting Arthur in the process. Once Lukas had reached them, barely panting from his sprint, Arthur had to calm Vlad down.

When that was done with, Arthur asked, "What is it Lukas?"

"Dumbledore's office, now."

"What?" it took a few seconds for Arthur and Vlad to remember what their friend was talking about. Soon their eyes widened with realization, and all three ran as fast as they could to the designated place. The Headmaster's office. There was just one problem though…

"Password?" the gargoyle grumbled. The three just stood there, not knowing what to do or how to get in. Suddenly, footsteps were heard and none other than Dumbledore himself appeared.

"Hello boys, I'm assuming you'd like to come in?" he asked calmly, the three could only nod, shocked at his ability to appear at just the right time. Chuckling, the old wizard stepped up the gargoyle and announced in a strong voice: "Sugar Quills!" The statue came to life and jumped out of the way, revealing an ascending stairway behind it. Giving each other a quick glance of anticipation, the trio followed the man up the stairs into his office and stopped, surprised at what they saw:

Two boys, who looked to be in their second year, were inside the room-well, what was left of the room. A lot of things were broken as a little sprite flitted around everywhere. The afore-mentioned boys were trying to catch it, pursuing it as fast as they could. One of the boys, the shorter and slower of the two, spotted the newcomers and gasped.

"M-Mr. Dumbledore! A-ah, we-" the boy was cut off as his companion accidentally barreled into him.

"Oof! Matty! Watch out next time!" the other boy whined. The first boy- or "Matty" as the other had called him- whimpered slightly. Professor Dumbledore chuckled at the rowdy duo while the trio behind him stared in shock. '_Who are these two? What are they doing here? They're certainly not from here...'_ They wondered.

After untangling themselves, the two boys stood in front of the group, looking at them with equal curiosity. Arthur studied them both, seeing that the one called Matty was wearing Hufflepuff robes while the other wore the robes of Gryffindor.

"Boys, I would like for you to meet Arthur, Vlad, and Lukas. They shall be your guides throughout the year," Dumbledore announced, pointing to each in turn as they were mentioned. Then, he turned to the three,

"You shall be helping these two with their schoolwork, give them tours, and the like. I would like you to meet, Matthew and Alfred Jones, our new exchange students from North America."

* * *

Okay! Second chapter done! Yay!

Anyways, America and Canada have finally arrived! Oh, and "Matty" is America's nickname for Canada. Also, I'm letting Canada have the same last name as America, since they're not countries in this fanfic.

P.S. Yes, Nyo!America is indeed Canada and America's mom in this. I'm assuming you know who Iggy's mom is in this then!


End file.
